codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Yumi: Portrait Of A Woman
Yumi: Portrait Of A Woman is the seventh episode of Code Lyoko Evolution Season 6 and the one hundred and twenty eighth episode of ''Code Lyoko. '' Summery Play Theme Song First https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWDdBMIEVSE One day Yumi and Ulrich were sitting at the Kadic when suddenly they were encountered by a painter who wanted to talk to Yumi alone for a while and Ulrich was shocked on why but Yumi told him to not worry and join the others she will be with them later on and soon Ulrich agreed and went to join the others who were at Jeremy's room for a meeting about how to stop XANA and Tyron. At Jeremy's room................................. Ulrich arrived and Odd asked where was Yumi at and he told him that someone wanted to talk to her for a while and William asked him that he wouldn't think that Yumi would leave him for another guy. Ulrich told him no because Yumi would have to make a choice between him and the other guy. Jeremy soon told the others about his idea of how they were gonna stop XANA Tyron and destroy the Cortex at the same time. Jeremy told them that in order to destroy the Cortex Aelita would have to enter the Code: XANA into the tower that's in the Cortex and right after she enters it everyone must get out of the Cortex right away before they get hit and disappear forever. Meanwhile with Yumi......................... Yumi soon came back and Ulrich asked her what did the guy who was talking to her earlier want and Yumi told him that he wanted to do a portrait picture of her. Ulrich was now upset because he didn't want Yumi doing something like that for anyone Yumi soon told him that he wasn't her parents and not his property and she doesn't need anyone like him doing that to her. Ulrich just stood there watching as she walked away feeling upset. Meanwhile the heroes were heading for the factory with their new plan working as Jeremy and others went down the elevator Ulrich and Yumi haven't been talking to one another since their fight and Odd wanted to see what was going on and asked them about it. Odd asked them why weren't they talking and he also said that was it because of the portrait problem he said to Ulrich that he should let Yumi do it because it was her choice but they of course told Odd to stay out of it. Meanwhile......................... Soon everyone arrived at the factory and Jeremy sended everyone to Lyoko right away to stop XANA's attack yet again which they were excited on stopping Tyron and XANA once and for all soon they reached the Skidbladnir and they went inside the digital sea and they soon were traveling when suddenly they were under attack by some sharks and Mantas and they were fighting them. Jeremy knew now that it was too dangerous to do it since XANA was onto him and next time the heroes have be ready and make sure XANA doesn't as they managed to get back to the factory just in time. Back in the factory..................... Jeremy told everyone that it was too late to send them and he should of never done that to which he says he was sorry but the others forgave him and told him that it wasn't him because XANA knew at all. Later that day at Kadic Ulrich decided to say sorry to Yumi for his behavior towards her which she managed to forgive him and they hugged and kissed. Yumi wanted to show Ulrich something and soon he was shocked it was the portrait photo of Yumi herself to which Ulrich liked and he smiled leaving Odd watching them from a further place and the only thing he did was just smile and admit that he was proud of Ulrich for what he did was right as the episodes ends. Play End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJaD-X3qpFw Trivia